Knowing you
by Tsukia
Summary: After Mamoru saves Usagi from an abusive father when she is eight. See what transpires from a promise made six years ago as Usagi discovers her past. What happens when after six years Mamoru finds his angel that he save one Christmas.Part 1 of series.
1. Best Christmas Present

On a sunny December day, Usagi sat curled up in her closet, wishing that she was invisible. A kind woman's voice called out, "Usa-chan, it is obaasan. Please come out."

Usagi opened her eyes and crawled to look through a crack in the closet door. On her bed sat her grandmother. Slowly and quietly, Usagi snuck out through a hidden vent and came back into the room through the window. Her grandmother looked shocked; it had been months since her last visit and she was scared at the sight of her grand-daughter. "Usa-chan, what happened?"

Usagi looked at the ground and repeated the script that she was told to say anytime someone asked her, "I am fine. I am just very klutzy and sometimes I fall and hurt myself."

Her grandmother shook her head knowing that it was a lie. She smiled at the small eight-year-old and asked, "Shall we go shopping? It is almost Christmas and we need to get some gifts." Usagi nodded happily and took the elderly lady's hand.

Once they were out of the house and in the car on the way to the mall, Selene tried to get her grand-daughter to tell her the truth. Although she had gone to the cops several times about the bruises, cuts and scrapes that she had found on the child, the authorities kept telling her that there was nothing they could do without proof or the child's confession. So sadly, again and again Selene found Usagi hiding and hurt.

The two quietly made their way through the mall, picking out this and that, having an overall good time until… Usagi saw something, ripped her hand away and bolted down the hallway.

Elsewhere in the mall, a young man with black hair and cobalt eyes stood waiting for his adopted family. Having turned ten this year he was allowed to do his own shopping as long as he met up with them at the Santa exhibit by a certain time. Glad to get away from his siblings for a while, Mamoru had done his shopping quickly and now stood in view of Santa. He hadn't been there long when he heard a young girl cry out, "No, I didn't do anything wrong! I am sorry! Don't hurt me!"

Quickly looking around, Mamoru spotted a girl no older than his little sister being picked up by her collar and slapped across the face by a man, most likely her father. Mamoru couldn't contain his anger; no one had the right to do that. He charged the man and kicked him in the shin, causing him to drop the child. Mamoru, who was remarkably quick on his feet, grabbed the girl wedding-style as she fell and ran toward the families in line for Santa pictures.

As politely as possible, Mamoru talked himself and his "friend" to near the front of the line. A woman who had seen what happened shoved them in front of her and placed a hat on Usagi's head and a jacket around Mamoru. "Don't say anything," she whispered.

Usagi's dad was already furious with that damned woman for coming and taking his daughter out of the house without permission, and now some brat had come and kicked him in the shin. Both of them where going to get it when he found them!

By the time he started checking the line of children, Mamoru and Usagi were on Santa's knee and Mamoru was explaining what had just happened. Quickly Santa motioned for an elf to call security and then placed his hat on the young girl to hide her from a man who appeared to be looking for someone in the line of children.

Selene had been frantic when Usagi ran from her and began searching immediately. All she was able to find was a cursing Toshio who was nursing a bruised shin. "Usagi must have gotten away then. Serenity protect your princess." Selene thought, watching from the second floor as Usagi and a boy got onto Santa's knee.

Within minutes the police were there along with Mamoru's family and Selene. Selene held Usagi tightly as Toshio was finally handcuffed for child abuse. Although he tried to claim innocence there were enough witnesses to claim otherwise.

"My name is Mamoru, are you alright?" Mamoru questioned. Usagi nodded from Selene's arms, "I am Usagi, Otou-sama can be scary."

The adults looked at her seriously, then Mamoru's mom spoke up, "I am sorry—it seems as though these two have been introduced but we haven't. I am Terra and this is my husband Rio and our two children, Rei and Kenji."

"Oh, gomen. I am Selene Tsukino, Usagi's grandmother on her mother's side. The man they just took away is Toshio Mariko, my poor excuse for a son-in-law."

"If you don't mind my asking, Selene, where is her mother?"

Selene looked sadly at Rio, "My daughter, Serenity, died mysteriously four years ago. Ever since then I have been trying to get Usagi away from Toshio and to her aunt and uncle in Tokyo. They have a child of their own now, but my son loved his sister too much to abandon her only child."

The couple shook their heads, "She is barely out of diapers and has been through so much."

Usagi's head shot up at this comment, "I am almost nine. I haven't been in diapers for seven years." She announced proudly.

"Even when my daughter was alive Toshio was a poor father. He insisted that she use the toilet before she was three. She did it and everyone was so proud … except for him, of course."

"Excuse us, but we have a few questions for the children." The adults nodded knowingly at the officers cut in and Selene put Usagi on the bench next to Mamoru who protectively put an arm around her. "Young lady, how long has he been hurting you?"

Mamoru felt Usagi stiffen and shudder, "It is ok I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." He reassured her.

Usagi looked up at him with surprised and smiled, "Thank you." She turned to the cop who had so bluntly asked the question. "As long as I can remember but it got worse when okaasan left me."

Selene stepped up at this point to clarify, "Her mother passed on four years ago."

The police officer nodded, "Why was it never reported?"

"It was reported was more times than I can count, but I was always turned away. I was told that proof was needed or that the child needed to confess." Selene shot back. The crowd looked shocked; an eight year old child had been abused for more than four years because there was no proof!!

Mamoru was finally released to his parents about two hours later and dragged away from Usagi, since Rei was only seven and it was almost six. "I will always protect you. Somehow I will find you again." He reassured Usagi once more.

Not even a week later, Usagi was placed in the care of her Uncle Kenji and Aunt Ikuko. Usagi didn't remember much about her mother other than that she had never hurt her and she didn't really know how good parents treat children, so she stayed close to Ikuko, who was as close to a mother as she has ever known at her young age. For his part, Kenji became overprotective of his niece/surrogate daughter.

As the years went by, Usagi began to heal and even partially forgot the painful childhood she had been forced to undergo. By age ten, she was calling Kenji and Ikuko 'okaasan' and 'otousan'. By age twelve, she was beginning to gain confidence in herself and develop independence, almost but not quite forgetting the young man that had given her the best Christmas present of all--family and freedom.


	2. Six Years Later

_It has been six years since the beginning of my new life. Six years since a young man named Mamoru saved me from my biological father, Toshio. Six years since the abuse stopped and I became part of a family. My Uncle Kenji and Aunt Illene (she goes by Ikuko most of the time) adopted me and so now I have a little brother, Shingo. Together we are a happy family. Tonight is the fifth annual Starlight fundraiser. It started six years ago (a coincidence I think) to help those of abusive households and those like me that have since been saved. Tonight they have asked me to tell my story… oops got to go-- mom is calling. ---Usagi Tsukino---_

Usagi stood up and did a final check in the mirror with a twirl. She was wearing a snow white gown, her blond hair pulled into two buns with ponytails coming out of either. She had gold earrings that hung to her chin and a golden chain with a crystal pendant that she was told had been her mother's. On her brow hung a crescent moon circlet that her uncle had given her for Christmas that first year she had come to them. She turned and gracefully headed out the door and downstairs to her waiting family.

"You look beautiful, Hime," Kenji said as he kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"Thank you, otou-chan," With that the family of four headed out to the van to go to the ball.

At the new Serenity's Abuse Center Event room, a young man of sixteen paced nervously. Two others joined him in a calmer fashion. "Onii-chan, calm down, we know she is coming. She RSVP'd and even agreed to share her story tonight."

"That isn't what he's nervous about, Kenji-chan. Mamoru-san is nervous about her not remembering him or worse, rejecting him."

"Thank you, Motoki, for humiliating me in front of my itooto-chan." Mamoru snapped as he straightened his tuxedo and ran a nervous hand through his jet black hair. He quickly surveyed the room, as his eyes found the entrance he saw a golden angel. Forgetting his younger brother and best friend Mamoru headed toward the beautiful princess that had entered the room.

"Welcome, my name is…" Mamoru started to introduce himself when he was interrupted.

"Mamoru, it is time to start." Motoki said coming and grabbing Mamoru's arm and dragging him towards the stage.

Usagi and her family found their table off to the side of the stage and Mamoru climbed the stairs to the stage.

"Welcome everyone to the fifth annual Starlight Abuse Awareness Ball and fundraiser. My name is Mamoru Chiba and although I was not abused in my youth, I know the effects it can have. I was five when I lost both my biological parents in a car accident; a year later the Chibas adopted me and treated me as one of their own. I started this foundation for a young woman whom I met six years ago in a mall. She was the victim of abuse and when I saw the damage that her father had caused her, I promised myself I would do everything I could to prevent anyone else ending up like that, and I promised her I would protect her. And that is what this foundation is for; to protect those who cannot help themselves. Now without further adieu we will have three survivors tell us their stories, starting with five year old Kianna."

Mamoru stepped to the side of the stage as a small brunette on crutches approached the podium. "My name is Kianna Michaelson. When I was three, my parents separated. My daddy moved to the United States and my mommy remarried. My step-daddy was nice until after the ceremony, and then he didn't like anything about me. Every night I was in the ER with cuts and bruises that were "aksidants". I cried and wrote letters to my daddy for two years until finally my daddy showed up and told my mommy she wasn't taking care of me and that he would. That day he handed her a court order to take me away with him, so tomorra Daddy and me are getting on a plane and going to his new house." She smiled at the crowd of guests as a man, presumably her father picked her up and flew her back to the table.

Everyone smiled and clapped as Motoki introduced the next speaker, "Next up is nine year old Jason."

"Hi everyone, my name is Jason Andrews. My family moved here when I was three and my sister Anna was only about six months old. Our parents weren't bad parents but when Anna was four they both started to get weird and then the abuse started. After about two years of it our older sister, Marie who was ten at the time, reported it to the cops. That was three years ago. A week ago, our parents were released and came after us. Marie is now in the hospital fighting for her life along with my twin who was shot in the hip." At this point Jason broke into tears and was escorted off the stage by Motoki.

Usagi took a deep breath as Kenji stepped up to the microphone. "Our last story is that of Usagi Tsukino."

Kenji smiled across the table at Usagi and Ikuko squeezed her adopted daughter's hand. Usagi rose from her chair and gracefully approached the stage.

"I was born on a beautiful evening in June to Serenity and Toshio Mariko. When I was four my mother died under mysterious circumstances and her death is one of my more vivid memories I have; I woke up late one night to the sound of people yelling..."

_ FLASHBACK _

_"You've changed, Toshio, and I fear for Usagi."_

_"I won't let you leave me; I've given you __**EVERYTHING!! **__ You wanted commitment--we got married, you wanted a family-- I gave you a daughter. __**EVERYTHING**__ you have I __**GAVE**__ you!"_

_"But you have become abusive and dangerous..."_

_"Abusive? I'll show you abusive!" Toshio picked up Serenity by her hair and slapped her across the face. Then he threw her against the wall and began throwing furniture at her. Serenity screamed in terror and pleaded for her daughter's life._

_For Usagi, who stood petrified in the hall, it seemed like hours before her mother's screams ceased. Blood splattered the room and Toshio stared down at his wife, "No, THAT was abusive and dangerous."_

_ END FLASHBACK _

"Toshio seemed to have had it planned because when he was questioned he said he had been out of town. The police took my statement but it was discarded as a nightmare because of the alibi that he had produced. That is when the abuse began in earnest; for four years he beat me while asking me questions like 'why did you leave me?' To this day I still have the physical scars from what he did. The day..." Usagi paused and dabbed her eyes, took a deep breath and continued, "The day it came to an end was the worst day. I awoke to him touching me in ways no parent should touch a child. When I tried to stop him or argue with him about it, he just hit me. After he forced himself on my young body, he whipped me with his belt and smacked me several times for not doing as I was told."

Usagi looked out into the crowd, "Gomen, obaasan. I couldn't tell you then...I can barely speak of it now. My grandmother came for a visit that afternoon. After making me presentable, she took me to the mall to do Christmas shopping. Everything was going great until about two hours in when I saw him... I was terrified and bolted down the mall, but it was too late; he had seen me and was faster than me. I could see Santa, my goal, and I felt as though he would protect me. I was so close and yet so far when I felt my collar being pulled and I knew that it was over. With Santa still in sight I yelled out 'No, I didn't do anything wrong! I am sorry! Don't hurt me!'" Usagi was now reliving that moment as her hand stretched out into the crowd, many of which were in tears. "Then he let go. I fell but someone caught me. Later I was told that a boy, Mamoru had heard me yell and had kicked him and caught me before dragging me into the crowd and up the line to see Santa. As we sat on Santa's knee he became my saviour and said all the things that I couldn't. I don't know if he knows it but that year he gave me everything...a life, a family and freedom. Toshio was found guilty of child abuse and manslaughter. Finally after four years my mother could rest knowing justice had been served. That was also when I first met my family; my Uncle Kenji, Aunt Ikuko, and Shingo. They are three of the nicest people you could ever meet and are my family... I love you all." Usagi couldn't hold the tears any more, let alone say anything. The lights dimmed as a slide show began showing the children that were being honoured this year.

Mamoru approached Usagi with a handkerchief, "Here."

"Thank you."

"You are an amazing and beautiful young lady."

Usagi shook her head, "No, the young man that saved me was amazing...I am just lucky."

"There are different ways to be amazing. Usagi no matter how you look at it, you are a special young woman."

Usagi smiled, "It's not fair, you know my name but I don't know yours."

"Mamoru Chiba, host and founder of the event and charity, at your services." Mamoru said with a bow.

"You don't look that old."

"I am sixteen, I started this my tenth Christmas after a fateful meeting at Kyoto's Central Mall."

"Fateful meeting?"

"A story for another time, perhaps. May I have this dance, hime?" Mamoru asked as the music started. Usagi nodded and offered her hand.

The night passed by in a swirl of excitement and joy, and it was soon almost midnight. As the guests started to leave, Mamoru went and wrote something on one of the gifts. Then as each child left he handed them a gift hand picked for each child, soon only the Tsukinos, cleaning staff and the Chiba group remained.

"It has been an enchanting evening I hope to see you around, Usako."

"I believe the fates have it all arranged, Mamo-chan." with that the Tsukinos left for home.

After changing into her night wear, Usagi sat on her bed with the gift she had received that evening. Slowly she opened the package to reveal a beautiful golden star locket. As she opened the locket a distantly familiar tune began to play. Usagi soon drifted off to sleep to the music, the card left open on the bed.

"To Usagi:

From Usagi's Abuse Prevention

_please call me if you get the chance _454-3561

_Mamoru_


	3. Mamoru and Secrets

The next morning Usagi was downstairs eating breakfast with her family when Ikuko asked, "So what did Mamoru give you last night?"

Usagi blushed slightly, "A star locket, it plays beautiful music…On the card that came he asked me to call him, but I don't know if I should."

"Why not? He seems like a nice enough boy and he just moved here from Kyoto. I know that your memories of Kyoto aren't very good ones but you never know maybe he's the young boy from that Christmas."

Usagi knew which Christmas was in question; it was the one six years ago when she was set free from the abuse of Toshio. "Yeah… maybe…"

The rest of the morning found Usagi pacing with the phone. Sometimes she would get as far as dialing the first six numbers and then hang up. Shingo laughed as he walked by hearing her try to talk her self up to calling him. "You can do this--just call and wish him happy holidays. This shouldn't be this hard. You can do this. . ."

Finally, just before lunch, she finally dialed all seven numbers and let it ring. After about three rings someone answered the phone, "Mushi mushi.(phone greeting)"

"Konnichi wa (hi), is Mamoru there?"

"One minute please." The voice answered and then a short time later Mamoru picked up.

"Konnichi wa," said Mamoru, the sound of his deep voice making Usagi shake at the knees.

"Hi there Mamoru, it is Usagi. Remember from the other night?"

Mamoru could hear how nervous she was through the phone and giggled. "Yes, of course I remember you. Usagi, my blonde hime (princess). How did you like the locket?"

"It was beautiful. I was wondering if maybe you had time to meet up with me today. Maybe you could tell me that story of that fateful meeting and how the charity got started. "

Mamoru shuddered at her words; only his closest friends and family knew about those things and he wasn't sure if she was the one he should be telling, but he agreed to the meeting anyway. "Good, so I will meet you at the new café above the arcade on Meiou Road in thirty minutes."

As the two each hung up the phone, they both sighed. Sometimes things that you have kept close for a long time don't want to be let loose. However, sometimes they need to be to let you be free. Usagi took a deep breath and decided on a two piece outfit. The skirt was navy blue and the top an ivory white with a golden vest on top. She decided to wear the circlet and necklace for good luck. Her hand was on the front door when Kenji called, "Usagi, can you come here it is important."

Usagi froze there were only three things Kenji counted as "important"; family, school, and Toshio. School was out for winter break and family things normally happened during family meetings with all family members present, so that ruled out the first two. That only left Toshio!

Usagi entered the main room like a zombie. It had been six years since her biological father's name had been mentioned. Six years since she had freed herself from his grasp and now there was a new development but what? "Usagi, please sit down. Your mother and I need to talk to you."

Ever since the adoption had gone through when she was nine, Uncle Kenji had become her father and Aunt Ikuko had became her mother. It took her another year or so to warm up to Kenji after what had happened between her and Toshio but they had a strong loving relationship now. Usagi slowly sat on the edge of the chair and looked at Kenji and Ikuko who sat beside each other on the couch. "Usagi you have most likely figured out that this has to do with Toshio."

"And we promised you when we adopted you that we would always be truthful and honest with you about any information regarding him." Ikuko put in as she took Kenji's hand.

"Which is why we have to show you this," Kenji handed her a piece of official looking paper. "It states that Toshio has served his time and that the courts believe he has been rehabilitated. He will be released by the American New Year. On top of that he is asking the courts for the opportunity to have visitation rights and eventually custody of you."

Usagi was on overload and shock. How could anyone let a murderer and child abuser out of jail? Let alone give him the opportunity to visit or have custody of a child.

Usagi unconsciously began shaking her head, "No, no, no…"

Ikuko knelt before her daughter. "Usagi, we aren't going to let that happen but you are now at risk. When he leaves the prison he will come looking for his daughter with or without the permission of the courts."

"Today when you get back from meeting this 'boy' the three of us are going shopping for a cell phone and pager for you. He is not coming near you if I have anything to say about it. I couldn't save Serenity but Kami (god) help me, I will protect you!"

Usagi wiped her eyes, "Of course you will, Papa. I will be home by sunset and we can go shopping for all that stuff. Thank you for telling me."

Usagi got up and all but bolted from the house. "Think she will be alright?" Ikuko asked in a hushed tone.

"If she isn't so help me, I will…" Ikuko shushed her husband; she knew what he was thinking and if she could she would be beside him the whole time.

Mamoru stood outside the café and checked his watch again. _She is late. Did she change her mind? I hope she is ok, _he thought to himself. It was at this point when someone ran into him. Mamoru looked down to find his angel trying to untangle herself from him.

"Sumimasen, sumimasen." (sorry, sorry/ excuse me, excuse me)

"Usako, it is alright. I am fine…but what is wrong?"

Usagi looked up at Mamoru barely recognizing him. She broke down crying again, only this time she latched on to his shirt and just sobbed. Mamoru felt his shirt getting wet but he didn't care as he wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm her down. Images flashed before him; images of him and her in a different time and a different place.

Not hearing the sobbing any more Mamoru looked down at Usagi again, "Come on, Usako let me get you some lunch, ne?" Usagi nodded and Mamoru swung her gently into a wedding style hold and headed toward the entrance. Usagi's eyes became unfocused similar images flashed before her; images of her and him in a different time and a different place.

"Usako, are you feeling better now?" Mamoru asked.

Usagi blinked they were at a booth off to the side in the café with tea steeping in front of them. "Hai, hai, genki desu. (yes, yes, I'm ok) Sorry to have worried you."

"The waitress will be back soon to take our order. After that I will hope you will tell me what had you so upset." Usagi shrugged. Mamoru understood and began doing something out of character for him, he opened up to this damsel in distress, "Well, on the phone you wanted me to tell you about me so I may as well start. When I was four my family was in a car crash that left me an orphan with very few memories. I was six when the Chibas adopted me giving me parents and younger siblings. You met Kenji my brother. He is about your age actually, and then there is Rei--she is two years younger than Kenji and is studying with one of our relatives at a temple to become a Shinto priestess."

The waitress returned and they ordered two double cheese burger combos and advised that they would be interested in desert afterwards. The waitress nodded and left to put the order in and Mamoru started again, "I was ten when I had what I call my 'fateful meeting'. That was the year it was decided that I would be old enough to do my own Christmas shopping. I was given two hours to do my shopping before meeting up with everyone for the annual picture with Santa. It only took me about an hour to do all my shopping so I decided to wait near Santa just to be sure I wouldn't be late. I guess about fifteen or twenty minutes had passed when I heard someone scream. Looking around, I saw a young blonde being picked up by her collar. I was infuriated--no one had the right to do that to anyone. I charged the man holding her and kicked him as hard as I could. When he dropped her, I caught her and raced into the crowd. Long story short; the family Santa picture was delayed till the next day. The girl's father, Toshio, I think his name was--I am not sure it's been a while--got hauled of by the cops and the girl was sent home with her grandma. As my parents took my hand to take me home, I promised that I would protect her."

At this point in Mamoru's story the food arrived and was pretty much eaten with dessert on the way. "So you started the charity for her?" Usagi was now almost positive that Mamoru was, as Ikuko had predicted, Usagi's young hero.

Mamoru nodded. "That very night, I got the number for my trust fund and told my lawyer what I wanted to do. He said that I was too young to have my name on it, so we put it under his and my father's. This is the year that I can actually get to start being a part of it legally."

"Do you remember the girl's name?"

"She shares a few things with you actually, including your name, Usako."

It was here that Usagi noticed the sparkle in his eye, "How long have you known that it was me?"

"At the ball you caught my eye with your beauty and then your story, as you may have noticed, had its similarities. I did some investigating and was able to confirm that you had been born and raised to about the age of eight in Kyoto, meaning you were about the right age and in the right place. Next I went through the slides from the ball--all speakers needed to provide at least one picture and you talked so caringly about how the young man had saved you, so I hoped that if it was you I would find a matching Christmas picture."

Usagi looked at him questioningly, "Matching picture?"

"As I said the family Santa portrait got pushed back a day and when the picture was finally taken, my mother asked about the picture that had been taken the night before. One of my Christmas presents that year was a bunch of copies of that picture of you and I." Mamoru pulled out his wallet and showed Usagi the picture. Usagi remembered all too well; she had a bunch of make-up on covering bruises and a visible fat lip. Mamoru sat next to her smiling and holding her hand.

Staring at the picture, Usagi started to cry again as she remembered what her parents had told her, she took a deep breath, "Mamoru, does your promise still stand?"

Her voice was broken as she looked down at her cupped hands. Mamoru was taken aback by the question but nodded, "Usako, I loved you since that night and I will love you till my last breath. Of course I will ALWAYS protect you. Why?"

"Toshio, my biological father has been granted bail…They say he is rehabilitated…" Usagi's sentences where broken and sobs were sticking in her throat. "And he…he is … he wants visitation and or custody." She blurted out the last came part so fast that Mamoru barely caught any of it.

It took a minute for Mamoru to process all that she'd just told him Then he got up from his seat, picked Usagi up and carried her to the park. Usagi looked around, and realizing where they were, she asked Mamoru to put her down and led him to her 'spot'. Once there Mamoru was silent, waiting for her to explain. Finally she said, "My Papa--that is what I call my Uncle since he adopted me--bought this bench in memory of my Okaasan. He couldn't bear to put her married name on it, not after he knew what had been going on, so it has her maiden name on it; Serenity Tsukino. This is my favorite spot. It has the shade of the cherry tree and looks out over the lake. Do you like it?"

"It is beautiful, but nothing could be more beautiful that you. I meant what I said Usako; I love you and I will protect you."

"I know you will protect me from anything human but there is something about me that no one knows… I am going to tell you though but you can't tell anyone else," After Mamoru agreed Usagi continued, "In my past life I was the last in line to rule the Universe. Don't laugh! I am serious. When I turned ten I began getting memories from back then and I got another flash earlier at the café. In the near future the monsters that destroyed my kingdom will return and I will be called on to fight them as a Sailor Senshi, Sailor Moon."

Usagi looked to Mamoru expecting him to be stifling a laugh but he looked at her as serious as a statue. "I swore my sword to your kingdom once, Princess Serenity, and I swore my life to you as well. Both vows still stand until the day that I no longer breathe." Mamoru got up, closed his eyes and in a flash was in the armor of a previous time, kneeling before as her he said, "Anywhere, anytime, I will protect you as both Mamoru Rhea Chiba and as Prince Endymion. My guard and I are at your disposal."

Usagi rose and in a flash stood in the form of Princess Serenity in a pure white gown and glowing crescent moon on her brow. "I am glad it is you. But your guard, they are alive? You know who they are?"

Transforming back the couple retook their seats on the bench, "Yes, they are alive. Kenji my brother is Nephrite; my best friend Motoki is Kunzite; Jadeite is my cousin from America, Nathan; and Zoisite is my other best friend, Ryo."

"Does that mean your sister is Harmonia, Princess of Mars and Endymion's cousin?"

Mamoru nodded, "But she has no memories of the time and I have sworn the guard to keep it that way until she remembers on her own."

"When I become Sailor Moon, I don't want them to know I am Serenity. I don't want them to know my past."

Mamoru nodded, "I will ensure that they will not know of any of this from the mouths of any of the guard or me. Only by fate or your own words will they know, but it is getting late let me take you home." Usagi nodded and took Mamoru's hand as he led her out of the park.


	4. Identities

Mamoru and Usagi stood outside her house when an elderly lady opened the door and said, "Come in, Serenity and Endymion."

This threw Mamoru, but Usagi merely took his hand and led him through the entry into the living room. "Obaa-san, when did you get here?"

"Your father called me after you ran out and told me what was going on. I knew you would need me so I came."

"Excuse me, mame, but how do you know those names?" Mamoru asked.

"My apologies, Endymion. It has been a while; I shouldn't expect you to remember me. I am...was Queen Serenity, last monarch of the Silver Millennium. In this life, I am Usagi's grandmother, Selene Tsukino; we met six years ago in Kyoto." The elderly woman explained patiently.

"Did you know this, Usako?"

Usagi nodded, "Well the part about her being Queen Serenity and I knew that she was with me on that fateful afternoon."

"I was the one to release her memories; actually that night I hit the release on you and Kenji's memories as well." Selene continued.

"Tsukino-sama, why didn't you do Rei's too?"

"Endymion, what happens with the senshi is my daughter's choice. In addition, Rei was too young--she was but seven. Kenji was nine and you were ten. I didn't release Usagi's memories until she was ten." Selene rationalized.

Usagi looked from Selene to Mamoru, "Am I the only one who didn't realize that Mamoru was the boy from the mall?"

"Usagi, you were so young and had so much going on that I didn't expect you to remember much of that night."

"Stop trying to console me. I don't want them. I was alone and took care of myself up until now, so I don't need them now." Usagi defined her choice.

"What do you plan to do about the Negaverse then?"

"I will defeat that monster Beryl on my own."

"No, you will have me and the generals to help you." Mamoru corrected.

"Fine," Usagi nodded, "And I will take lessons on fighting. Beryl won't know what hit her." Usagi said proudly.

"And Toshio?"

"Won't come near her--I will be her personal body guard." Mamoru put in.

"That is all well and good, Endymion, but you can't protect her twenty-four seven. You both have school and she is expected home each night." Selene brought up details that Mamoru hadn't yet considered.

Mamoru frowned in thought, and then something came to him, "The soul bond that Serenity and I created. It bound our souls so that we would never be apart, it should still work. I could use it to sense when she was in danger."

"We could also use Millennium technology. If we and the generals have communicators, we would never be out of contact, and mother could get us micro-computers and tracking jewellery." Usagi said, happy to be able to contribute to the conversation.

"Luna is still out there and will be trying to find the senshi to protect you and I couldn't forget about Artemis either." Selene reminded.

"I will use an alternate persona like Tsukia, Guardian of Light. It was rumoured that she was the original sailor for the moon and she wore a mask. They would never be able to figure it out." Usagi suggested.

"That is your choice, Serenity. The circlet that I gave you will act as a transformation wand; just call out 'Moonlit guardian'. Go ahead and try it." Selene said.

Usagi touched the circlet and called out 'Moonlit Guardian'. A beam of light came down from the sky and in a wash of stardust and moonlight, Usagi's clothing faded into a sailor fuku with a golden skirt and silver bows, a jet black sailor scarf and black boots lined with gold. On her brow, the circlet flared with light landing to cover the birthmark of the royal lunarian line, and a mask of gold appeared around her eyes. Her hair was pulled up in to a high bun with a topsitail coming out the back, and in her hands was a staff with a crescent moon at the top and a circle of stars floating around it.

"Amazing. You look gorgeous. Like an angel." Mamoru stammered.

"Now that we have you set up, Endymion. . ." Mamoru didn't respond until Selene pinched him, forcing him to turn and look at her, "Endymion, you have a choice; I can empower you with lunar power for a transformation or you can use the powers of the earth."

"Earth Terraformation!" Mamoru called out. His clothes melted away into a dress suit, green pants and jacket, a blue shirt, a mask of blue and a top hat. (Tuxedo mask in blue and green).

"Very well, I will make sure that the generals get the communicators. The micro-computers and tracking devices will take me some time, but you will have them within a week." Selene paused, "I still don't feel comfortable with the Toshio situation."

"But what else can we do? Fake my death and give me a new name and life? I couldn't do that to Mama and Papa."

"Usako..." Mamoru began, but was interrupted by Selene.

"Usagi, I realize this is very hard on you, but know that if Toshio gets too close to you, I will take action to keep you safe." Usagi nodded at her grandmother's words, "We love you, Darling, and that is why we are doing this."

"I know that. I love you too." Selene said with a smile and hugged her granddaughter.

"I am off to make some deliveries. Your parents are out of town for the next few days and I told them I would watch over you." With this, she turned and addressed Mamoru, "If you could stay with her until I return, please." Mamoru nodded, "Thank you. Oh, and here you go. The silver one is for Serenity and the gold is yours, Mamoru. Ta ta." Selene said as she disappeared through a portal.

Usagi and Mamoru ordered some takeout and sat getting reacquainted with each other.

Meanwhile in another time and place, Selene walked down an ancient hallway toward a large fountain and a young man with a golden horn who called out, "Greetings, Queen Serenity."

Selene stopped for a second before composing herself, "Greetings Helios." In Elysian, Selene reverted to Queen Serenity in all her glory without a second thought. "You know why I have come."

She said more as a statement than a question. "Of course. You are here to revive the memories of the generals and clarify the path that is before them." Queen Serenity took Helios' hand so he could guide her to the dreams of those she needed. Helios created a sitting room and summoned those that the Queen desired.

Soon Kenji Chiba, Motoki Furuhata, Ryo Urawa, and Nathan Rhea were sitting in the room with Helios and Queen Serenity. "Welcome, I am Queen Serenity and this is Helios. We are here to offer you your destinies. Kenji Chiba, Motoki Furuhata, Ryo Urawa, and Nathan Rhea, you are the reincarnated Generals of the Earth Kingdom and Guardians of Prince Endymion of Earth."

"Excuse me, Majesty, but I already know this Endymion's new incarnation; he is my adopted brother Mamoru."

"I realize that Kenji--what I have said is more for the benefit of your companions. Now there are two doors behind me one shall show you who you were and where you will be. The other will return you to the waking world none the wiser. The choice is yours. Door on the right to a destiny or door to the left nothing changes."

Kenji stood and took the door to the right and found himself in a garden; _"Neff, you're late. You said you had something special to show me." came a female voice. Kenji followed the sound to a pond where he found an older version of himself and an enchanting brunette who sat flirting with him . As Kenji continued to watch as the scene changed to the fateful day that the moon kingdom fell and the brunette was murdered by a youma disguised as him. Time flew forward and he watched her die again and again in battle, sometimes with him and sometimes without him. Finally he saw himself and Iris together, happy and with a family of their own._ Kenji sighed as he faded back and found himself back with Queen.

"My Queen, I don't understand. Mamoru said I was Kunzite but in that ... whatever that was, Iris called me 'Neff'. That is telling me that I was Nephrite." Kenji said with confusion as he sat down.

"Endymion may have many of his memories back, but they are not perfectly clear. In addition, each of you has changed and he doesn't have the ability to read souls." Queen Serenity explained.

Kenji looked around and realized they were alone, "Where is everyone?"

"Making their decisions; we will see what they decided shortly." Queen Serenity said as Helios returned with tea and cookies.

Meanwhile, the three others looked at each other and walked through the door on the right; some out of loyalty to Mamoru, but most out of curiosity. As they stepped through the door, it disappeared and each was alone.

_Motoki found himself on a battlement watching him and an enchanting blonde discussing strategy. "Oh, Kunzite, you're a silly goose." _

_Kunzite leaned over and kissed his companion, "That is because I have gone crazy for you, Eros."_

_The scene changed and Motoki found himself dodging attacks, as the final minutes of the moon unfolded around him. Eros screamed his name as an attack came and sent her flying to her death. Time melted around him as he soon found himself in modern times watching himself dealing with being loyal to his love and loyal to his Prince and Princess. He was in tears as he watched Eros' new incarnation die sometimes in his arms, other times alone. Finally he saw them on their wedding day..._

One by one each saw some things they wanted to see and other things they didn't. Ryo was the last to arrive in the room and as he did, Serenity addressed the group once more. "I am sure you all have questions, but most of these will be answered in the next few days as your memories return... if you wish for them to return. I give you the option to go back to the life you knew before you redid the ancient vows of the guardians, but tonight I am asking do you choose to become the Terrain Generals again." She looked at them searchingly.

Kenji stood and transformed, followed by Motoki and Nathan, "We will not abandon family, whether by blood or otherwise."

Ryo thought for a moment of the mysterious silent warrior princess that he had glimpsed and joined the other three. "I choose to be General Zoisite."

Queen Serenity smiled. "You are all just as noble and loyal as you were millennia ago."

As she turned to leave Ryo asked, "How do we get out of here?"

"Oh, well there are two ways; you can teleport out or you can wake up. I will see all four of you soon enough in the waking world. Oyasumi (good-night)." And with that, Queen Serenity and Helios disappeared.


	5. Relationship?

Usagi couldn't face Mamoru after Selene left. Instead, she let him order supper and then waited for him to approach her. Sitting in the arm chair in the living room Usagi sat there thinking of what she would say and how she would say it to Mamoru.

"Usako? Are you alright?"

"Mamo-chan, I am sorry about how rude I must have seemed at the park…"

"Oh, Usako, don't worry about it."

"Demo, Mamo-chan, I have had a lot dumped on me today, however that is no excuse. Even with the threat of Toshio, I shouldn't have been rude and forgotten my manners." Usagi paused and took a deep breath. "I do love you, Mamo-chan, and I am glad to know that you love me back. It was so hard to acknowledge your feelings because I was scared of my feelings for you; if you weren't Endymion I would have had to leave you for him when I found him. Now I don't have to worry about that."

"I would be lying if I said that you didn't hurt me earlier, however I know there was a lot going on and I wasn't going to pressure you." Mamoru said as he pulled Usagi into a hug, "And I love you." Mamoru said as he kissed her gently.

"I love you too."

"Sorry, I guess I should have asked before giving you a new nickname. Do you mind me calling you Usako?"

". .Only if you mind me calling you Mamo-chan. . ." Usagi countered almost coyly.

Mamoru chuckled and kissed her again, "Not at all, Usako."

"You told me all about you earlier today, so I guess that means I should tell you about me," Usagi said shyly, "I am a fourteen year old who is currently in the eleventh grade. I over compensate for the abuse by being overly enthusiastic and outgoing. I have a small group of friends that I don't stray too far from, even with the outgoing personality that I put forward." Mamoru sat listening knowing well how hard it was for her to open up to someone for the first time. He sat there holding her and just listening. "During my second year of the seventh grade, a student transferred from Hiroshima and his name was Toshio. I lost it even though I had been through two years of psychiatric help. I screamed and bolted from the classroom. I didn't stop running till I got home. Mama had to call and explain to the school. . I don't think she told them everything--just enough for them to understand the circumstances."

Usagi finally looked at Mamoru, "The next day Naru asked me what had happened and she was the first one I ever told about what happened in Kyoto. She was nice enough to write a letter to the new student. It contained no names but enough detail to explain the situation to him. He, in turn, was nice enough to understand and sent a letter back saying if it would make it easier, he would go by his middle name, Masaki. Masaki is still a good friend of mine, actually. My psychiatrist actually has me at the point where I can call him Toshio without freaking out or anything, but he still goes by Masaki to make it easier on me." Usagi smiled and waited for Mamoru to speak.

"Well, I think I told you most of my story; I was orphaned when I was four with no memories before that, adopted at six, met an enchanting angel at ten, moved to Tokyo at sixteen and will be graduating with said angel next year, as I assume that she is attending Jubban High school." Usagi nodded as she snuggled into Mamoru's embrace.

Finally she had someone that she didn't have to keep secrets from. She didn't trust the senshi in either carnation. In the past they had to be nice to her, but in this time they hadn't even sensed her distress. Given that they were young, they still should have felt something…anything. If they had, she could have drawn on their strength all those years. . . Usagi was pulled from her reminiscing by the doorbell.

"That would be supper--hope you're hungry." With that, Mamoru got up to go answer the door.

Mamoru opened the door to find a blonde middle aged man whose nametag said 'Toshio'. "Konban wa that will be fifty thousand yen, please…"

Mamoru felt a little suspicious from the start, so after nodding and taking the food, he closed the door and put the chain on before handing out the money. "Arigato, have a good night."

Toshio was dismayed. He had come here with a mission; one that required entrance into his brother-in-law's house, so he tried one last tack; "May I ask a question of you? I have just moved here and am looking for a relative of mine, Usagi Mariko. She has blonde hair and would be about thirteen as of last June."

Now Mamoru knew that his gut feeling had been right, "No, I'm sorry, but I just moved here myself and am staying with a friend and her parents."

"And who is this friend?"

"I don't have to answer that, but I will in order to get you to leave. My friend's name is Serena Rhea."

"But the name on the mailbox is Tsukino."

"Her parents are renting from their friends, the Tsukinos." Mamoru said, thinking quickly for the second time that night. "Have a good night, Toshio." Mamoru closed the door and was happy to hear footsteps going down the walkway. Sighing he turned to pick up the food when Usagi appeared in the hallway.

"It was him, wasn't it? He's found me already." She was almost in tears with fear; even a mighty warrior has an Achilles heel.

"Sort of, but I told him that I was staying with a friend named Serena Rhea and that she and her parents were renting the house from the Tsukinos. It won't hold up long but long enough for us to alert the authorities and your family."

"Serena Rhea? Where did you come up with that?" Usagi asked, marveling at how had thought so quickly on his feet.

"I took Serena from Serenity and Rhea was my birth family name before I was adopted. I hope you don't mind that I associated you with my family."

"Oh, Mamo-chan, of course not; I hope to one day be part of your family." Usagi said with a smile and then kissed Mamoru.

"Well, it is good to see you two getting along, but what is this about family?" Selene said as she appeared in the living room. Thanks to Pluto, she had only been gone about three maybe four hours and had been able to watch what had happened between Mamoru and Toshio just a few minutes earlier.

"Selene, Toshio Mariko is free and has found Usagi." Mamoru explained. "I was able to deter him tonight, but there is no telling how long he will stay away."

"That is not good. We will need to do something about that." Selene said calmly as she picked up the phone and dialed for help, "Yes, Officer, my grand-daughter is being threatened by a newly released convict…Oh, alright… no, I understand… Just as long as you understand if something happens to her it is on your hands."

As Selene hung up the phone both Mamoru and Usagi faced her curious to know what the police had said. "I am sorry,my child, they say as they did before; they need him to do something or proof of the threat before they can do anything."

"Well, Mamo-chan can protect me, but that will only work until school starts." Usagi said in barely a whisper.

"Serenity, I am going against your wishes and will summon the outer senshi to work as invisible guards. In the meantime, Endymion and the Generals will begin your training and work as guards at your side." Selene asserted. The couple nodded mutely, as she continued, "Endymion, I am leaving her in your care for the night. I will return before sunrise so have things to put in place. I trust you not to let any harm come to her."

"Never, my Queen." Mamoru said with a low bow as she disappeared again.

The rest of the night saw the couple watching some quiet films and enjoying each other's company. The two fell asleep with Mamoru holding Usagi and her nuzzled up to his shoulder.

In the mists of time, Selene summoned forth the energy to become Queen Serenity and then sent the call for the four of most powerful senshi in her arsenal. Each arrived in turn; Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time and eldest of the senshi; Sailor Uranus, leader of the outer senshi and Senshi of the sky; Sailor Neptune, Senshi of water; and last but not least, Sailor Saturn, Senshi of death and rebirth, the youngest senshi.

"Do you know why I have summoned you?" the Queen asked.

"The air currents have changed a storm is brewing around the Princess," Uranus answered.

"The seas turn with discomfort and pain; my mirror shows a human causing the Princess ill will," came the serene reply of Neptune.

"The Princess' cries awake me from my slumber for the second time this lifetime. No one will stop me from going to her aid this time," Saturn, the child senshi responded. Pluto just nodded for he was the senshi of time and space.

Queen Serenity smiled; she could test these four any amount of time and their loyalty never faltered. _Daughter, you will be safe with these four_, she thought. Turning to Uranus, she spoke firmly, "I know that you must test the Princess, however now is not the time, understood?"

"The Princess can prove herself when the threat has passed." Uranus agreed as Pluto summoned a table and they began making plans.


	6. Friends

**Author's note: I changed Usagi's age so she is fourteen not thirteen. There will only be about another two or three chapter to this portion of the story so watch for the sequel which will begin the Sailor Moon Adventures. If you wish me to email you the link please message me or ask in a review. Hope you all continue to enjoy the story. **

Usagi sat staring off into space as she waited for Mamoru to finish in the shower. Memories of when she was first brought to Tokyo filled her head.

_Ikuko looked down at Usagi, "I know the school thinks that you are ready for grade 7 but I want you to have some friends your real age, so I arranged for a play date. If you don't like her it's fine but try to make friends, ok?" Usagi nodded just as the door bell rang. _  
_A bright red head entered the room, "Hi, I am Naru. I hope that we can be friends."_

Naru became Usagi's first friend and they had remained friends the last six years. Through Toshio Masaki Hiroma, the truth about Kyoto and even when they were at different schools, Naru still remained Usagi's friend. School was never easy for Usagi as she was two to three years younger than her classmates and still had some issues with males that shared any likeness with Toshio Mariko. As Mamoru entered the room with a towel around his neck Usagi said, "I have to tell her."

"Tell who?" Mamoru inquired.

"I am going to tell my best friend Naru everything except about the Silver Millennium and anything related to that. She has stuck by me through so much, she deserves to know." Usagi justified herself. Mamoru just nodded; he didn't know what he would have done if he hadn't had Motoki and Kenji all those years.

"Why don't you call her and have her meet us for breakfast, on me. Tell her we will pick her up in about twenty minutes. I will leave you two alone for a few minutes before we eat--I have to go to the bank anyway." Usagi nodded, silently thanking Mamoru for understanding.

Slowly Usagi picked up the phone and dialed Naru's number. After a few rings Naru's cheerful voice answered.  
"Naru, can you meet me for breakfast today? I have some things I need to tell you… I will pay." Usagi pleaded. Naru agreed, hearing the distress in her friend's voice and said she'd be ready and waiting for Usagi and her 'friend' at the prearranged time. Shortly after Usagi hung up with Naru, Mamoru asked, "Ready, Usako?" She nodded.

Within minutes Usagi and Mamoru were in the car heading to Osa-P, Naru's mom's jewelry store located just under their home. True to her word, Naru was there waiting and didn't waste any time greeting the two and getting into the car. "Naru, I would like you to meet Mamoru. Chiba . Mamoru this is Osaka Naru." Usagi introduced as the car sped away from the curb.

It was only about a ten minute drive to the restaurant and true to his word, Mamoru excused himself to go to the bank.  
"So, he seems nice. What did you need to talk to me about?" Naru asked.

"First off, I kinda lied to you, Naru. Mamo-chan is more to me then a friend or at least I would like him to be, but nothing official yet." Naru laughed at her friend's nervousness. "But there are more urgent things I need to tell you."

Naru looked at Usagi eyeing her up there weren't too many things that got to Usagi like this. Having been her friend for six years, Naru knew that Usagi needed a few seconds to gather her thoughts and asked, "So, you ready for school?"

Usagi smiled; that was Naru always pulling her back from wherever she didn't need to be. Nodding Usagi continued, "You remember five years ago when Masaki transferred here right? And I told you about my old life in Kyoto ." Naru nodded, if Usagi was talking about her "old life in Kyoto " that meant that this had something to do with her biological father. "Toshio has been deemed rehabilitated and is being released…." Usagi paused before speaking the hardest part, "And… and he wants custody of me." She finished in one breath.

"Oh, Usagi, you know that no one will let that happen." Naru reassured Usagi as she pulled her into a hug.

"But he will try, with or without the court's permission." Usagi explained as some tears silently made their way down her cheeks.  
Mamoru watched from the shadows, musing that was true friendship. Naru was a life friend, that much he could tell. She was understanding and comforting, doing everything to make Usagi feel better.

Naru looked up and saw Mamoru in the shadows and motioned for him to come over. Slowly Mamoru made his way to the two pre-teens and took Naru's place holding his bunny. Usagi looked up just as Mamoru smiled and kissed her nose. Naru laughed. Then Mamoru got serious; "Usako, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. He already knew the answer but he also knew that his asking her, especially in front of her friend, was something she needed, and who was he to deprive her of something she needed?

"Thank you, Mamo-chan and yes, I will be… if you will have me."

Naru came up and playfully hit Usagi, "Of course he will have you, or he wouldn't have asked. Baka." Laughed the redhead.  
The trio had a good laugh before Mamoru lead them into the restaurant. "Now this is my treat girls, so please order whatever you would like."

As the three of them began looking at the menu a voice called out, "Look who I found, Kenji."

Usagi looked up to see Mamoru turning to see Motoki and Kenji, at least that is what she thought their names were… either way she remembered them from the charity ball. Mamoru got up to greet the two teens as two more entered and waved to them. Turning back to the table after greeting the four friends, "Usako and Naru, I would like you to meet Motoki, Kenji, Ryo, and Nathan."

"A pleasure to meet you, ladies, mind if we join you?" Nathan asked as he greeted them.

Naru was flattered, and blushed. Usagi just nodded. The five men sat down around the table and the seven enjoyed breakfast.

"So when did you two get into town?" Mamoru asked Ryo and Nathan.

"Late last night. We will talk to you about it later." Nathan answered.

Usagi smiled as she noticed that Naru and Nathan were hitting it off. At the same time she wondered what the senshi would say if their generals fell for someone other than them. With Mamoru and Usagi they were soul-bound, a magic surrounded them both and ensured that they were drawn to each other. The senshi and shitennou were different though; although the love was present, it wasn't bound into their souls and could therefore lead to either loving another.

By the end of breakfast Naru and Nathan were scheduled to have a double date with Usagi and Mamoru in two weeks, giving both couples a chance to date privately. After dropping Naru off at home, the six headed to begin training Usagi. She had asked to be enrolled in martial arts so she was not completely defenceless, but she knew that basic martial arts would not protect her from the supernatural enemies that she would face.

It was decided that training would be broken up into four areas; endurance, defence, offence and magical. Each of the generals would be in charge of one area with Mamoru in charge of healing and helping out with all four. Endurance would be handled by Nathan (aka Jadeite); defence would be Ryo (aka Zoisite); offence would be Motoki (aka Kunzite); and magical would be handled by Kenji (aka Nephrite).

Every day would start off with a morning jog with Mamoru and Motoki followed by swimming laps. Defensive training for the most part would mean Usagi defending herself as each of the shitennou and Mamoru took turns attacking her physically or magically, normally for about an hour. Offensive was the opposite; she would attack them, at first in half hour sessions and then increasing as her endurance went up. Magical training was half an hour and it was focused on increasing her control of her magical abilities. After school started magic and endurance would be in the morning followed by defensive and offensive after school.

Uranus and Neptune had spent the day watching over their princess as she went through her first bout of training and were pleasantly surprised to see that she had a bit of strength to her. Saturn switched out for them in the evening and then Pluto monitored from the gates of time at night. Only once did they detect Toshio and that was at breakfast. Luckily Pluto had surrounded the training area in a time warp so that no one could enter without her permission and made it appear as though the group was having a picnic.

By the time Usagi got home it was almost 11:30pm and she was tired. She washed and relaxed her aching muscles in the tub for about thirty minutes before crawling into bed. Mamoru used the downstairs bathroom to wash, which meant no bath but he was alright with that; Usagi had earned a long bath. He was surprised at how well she had held up today. They had taken an hour in between each session to relax and catch their breath. Tomorrow Usagi's parents were supposed to come home and Mamoru wasn't sure what was going to happen after that.


	7. Living Arrangements

Usagi and Mamoru had just returned from their morning jog and training with Kenji when the phone rang.

"Moshi moshi?" Mamoru asked into the receiver. Since they had no way to tell who was calling, Mamoru had decided that it would be safer to not introduce themselves.

"Who is this? Where is Usagi?" An angry voice demanded.

"What is Usagi's last name, please," Mamoru requested.

"Tsukino. I am Tsukino, Kenji trying to reach my daughter Tsukino, Usagi."

"One moment please." Mamoru said as he handed the phone to Usagi.

"Ohayo, Papa, gomen." Usagi said into the phone.

"Who was that, Usagi? Are you ok? What is happening?" Kenji was so loud Mamoru could hear him and Usagi had to pull the receiver away from her ear.

"That was Mamoru, the one who saved me from Toshio. I am alright. Toshio tried to stop by but Mamoru gave him a story and he left for the time being. Mamoru and some friends are helping make sure that I am safe." Usagi answered.

"Your grandmother called and said it isn't safe for us to come home. So we are going to stay in Kyoto . Your grandmother and some friends of hers will be staying in Tokyo with you. We will stay in touch and I trust your judgment about that boy." Kenji told Usagi as the door opened to reveal the outer senshi. Even in modern clothing she would recognize them.

"Usagi, it's Mama, Shingo will be coming home on the train today at 5pm please go pick him up. I don't want him missing school, and I will be corresponding with both your teachers, so don't let your grades slip."

"Don't worry, Mama. Mamoru is in the same grade as I am and will help me study. I will pick Shingo up at 5pm and will talk to you soon. . .I love you."

"I love you too, Usagi. Be careful." Ikuko said as they disconnected the call.

Usagi hung up the phone and nearly tackled the older senshi. "Puu, Uranus, Neptune, is Saturn here too? Who is …is that you, Mother?" She refered to her mother Serenity as 'okaa-san', whereas she refered to her aunt Ikuko as 'mama'. The 'mother' in question was of course her obaa-san/grandma, Queen Serenity (aka Selene.)

"In this life I am Setsuna, Hime-chan (princess); these are Haruka and Michiru; and Hotaru will be here shortly as she had to visit someone before coming here." The tall dark haired woman explained. Setsuna's hair was held up in a bun with the remaining hair cascading down her back. Haruka, by contrast, was blonde and wore her hair in a boyish cut, while Michiru's aqua coloured hair fell loosely about her shoulders.

Selene had asked Setsuna to make her younger. She now stood in the doorway, looking about twenty-five and wearing her hair in a ponytail. Once everyone was inside, Selene made tea and the group began catching up.

Down the street, Hotaru looked down at the address that Selene had written on a piece of paper and then back up at the street sign. "The street is right, now to find the right house..." she mused as she began walking along the sidewalk checking the house numbers.

Inside the house, Mamoru was feeling a little out of place as he was the only male with five, soon to be, six females, all of which were talking and giggling like school girls about this or that from a millennium that he had nothing to do with. Mamoru sighed with relief when the doorbell rang, "I'll go get that," he stated, leaving the room without waiting for an answer.

He opened the door to reveal a girl of about ten years with short black hair, "You must be Hotaru, come in." Mamoru said stepping out of the way to allow the young girl entrance. "They are in the kitchen, first door on your right."

"Thank you, Endymion-sama. Yes, I am Sailor Saturn (aka Tomoe Hotaru)." Hotaru bowed and after removing her shoes, followed Mamoru's directions.

Mamoru came up behind Hotaru as Selene looked up, "Now that Hotaru is here we can get started. Endymion, what did you tell Toshio about who lived here?"

Mamoru wasn't sure if he preferred being put on the spot or being for the most part ignored. "I told him that I had just moved here with my girlfriend and was staying with her and her family. When he asked her name I gave the name, Serena Rhea. He asked why the mail box said "Tsukino". I said that they were renting from their friends, the Tsukinos."

"Alright, that will work with my plan. So Usagi, Shingo and Hotaru will be siblings. Michiru and Haruka will respectably play mom and dad, leaving Setsuna and I free to do what we need to with no worry for the safety of the children." Selene told the group.

"So, we are sticking to Mamo-chan's story? What about my hair? He is bound to recognize the style." Usagi said, unconsciously moving closer to Mamoru.

"We can change that, Sweetheart. Oh and I almost forgot, Endymion for the time being you will also be staying here, as per what you told Toshio." Mamoru nodded.

Now that everyone knew the arrangement, it was just a matter of room. The attic could be used as a room; Shingo had his own room, as well as Usagi; Haruka and Michiru could use Kenji and Ikuko's room. That left Hotaru and Mamoru without rooms. Selene and Setsuna agreed that with these arrangements they didn't need a room at the house and would stay in an apartment nearby.

"So, any ideas about the two without rooms?" Haruka asked.

Everyone shook their heads, "What about sharing rooms? All that we would need to do is get bunk beds. I could room with Shingo and Hotaru with Usako. Lots of families do that put children of the same gender in the same rooms," Mamoru suggested.

"I don't have a problem sharing with Hotaru," Usagi agreed. "And I don't think Shingo would mind. Either way we can ask him when we pick him up. If he doesn't want to, the couch pulls out into a bed."

The group nodded. "So, it is decided then?" Everyone nodded in agreement with Setsuna. "Selene and I will take care of the beds then, while Usagi and Mamoru go and get Shingo." With that said Setsuna transformed and she and Selene disappeared. Usagi took Mamoru and led him to the door as they got ready to go and pick up Shingo.

In the gates of time, Sailor Pluto pulled up the image of brown haired boy riding a train. Selene smiled at the child before doing a mind meld with him. Shingo would believe that he had been visiting with his Aunt and Uncle for Christmas before returning to his family in Tokyo for school. There was nothing to worry about; he would remember that Mamoru was dating Usagi and had moved with them to Tokyo a few months prior and that he had two sisters, Usagi and Hotaru. With that accomplished the two began working on other things.

At the train station Shingo got off the train and spotted the couple waving at him, "Hey, Mamoru still putting up with odango here," Shingo laughed.

_Mother must have done this to him to make this easier for us to settle. No need to worry about the rooms then. I will just trust mother and Puu to take care of everything, _Usagi thought.

_Good thinking, Usako, _Mamoru thought without realizing that he had heard her thoughts.

Usagi looked at Mamoru with a puzzled look on her face; _can you hear me? If you can,jjust nod and think of something that only we would know about. _ Mamoru nodded and thought of their first kiss in the moon in the garden. _Our first kiss in the gardens underneath my balcony on the moon. Nod if I am right. _Usagi thought back.Again Mamoru nodded.

_So we are telepathically linked, good to know. _ Usagi smiled.

"What are you too up to? Looks like either Mamoru is taking lessons from Usagi on how to space out or you guys have something planned," Shingo blurted out.

"Neither actually Shingo, I was just thinking about asking Mamoru to help me finish the last of my winter homework," Usagi answered.

"And I was just thinking about asking if you two wanted to go for dinner at the ramin house down the street." Usagi and Shingo both nodded their approval of the idea and Usagi and Mamoru's episode was forgotten. "I'll take that as a yes," Mamoru said as they headed out to the car.


	8. Cat and Mouse

Usagi had been training with the generals for about a week now. Selene had given her a pair of pearl earings that had the tracking device and her mini computer. The outers had her training as both Sailor Moon and Tsukia; although both had the same attacks the powers and concentration levels varied, also certian abilities were specific to the form.

Shingo and Mamoru were as close as best friends, the only thing that was not perfect was the being constantly followed. Usagi realized the danger she was in but always having a second or sometimes third shadow was getting to her. Today she was to meet Mamoru for a lunch date at the arcade, but surprisingly he was late. /Mamo-chan, where are you? I have been here for twenty minutes! I am going to go shopping contact be when you get here./

Usagi smiled that link was very useful. Adjusting her purse she made her way down the street to the shopping district. Starting with window shopping she made her way down the street. Soon she came to a window that had a opal necklace on display. /That looks like the one okaa-san had, I wonder how much it is?/ Usagi thought as she entered the store.

Upon entering the store she noticed that it didn't feel right. The store was dark and there weren't any display cases. Suddenly someone grabbed her and put something over her mouth, "Sleep now my princess. Daddy has you."

/Mamo-chan, help me!/ Usagi screamed telepathically as she felt herself loose consciousness.

Else where, Mamoru was frantic. The first message was nothing to worry about Usagi was right he was extremely late due to issues with Rei and Obaa-san. When the scream came through he bolted and hastily excused himself, once out of earshot he opened his watch to reveal the communication device.  
Eight faces appeared and asked a range from "what's up?" to "what's going on?"

"Usagi, just screamed telepathically asking me for help. Who was suppose to be watching her? Last night, I specifically said I have to meet with Rei and Obaa-san before our date please make sure someone is with or watching her till I get there." Mamoru was scared and angry, a bad combination.

"Calm down, Mamoru. We will find her." Haruka said trying to calm the prince.

"Find her? We shouldn't have to find her! Someone was suppose to be with her. Whoever it was will be dealing with Selene and I when this is over!" That scared everyone. No one had seen Selene mad in this life but in the millennium Aries and her were the two you never wanted to anger. "Meeting at the arcade now! Mandatory attendance!"

"Earth Shadow Transformation!" Mamoru called transforming into a black version of his outfit (origional Tuxedo Mask) and taking to the roof tops heading towards the arcade. Arriving there in about ten minutes when by foot it would take close to an hour. Landing in the alley he pulled out the mini computer that Selene had given him and started the trace on Usagi. Becoming Mamoru again he entered the arcade and scanned for the group. Only Motoki was there and that was partially due to the fact that he worked there. Mamoru was not impressed and found a seat where he was out of the way but could still see the door.

It took close to an hour before the group was assembled and Mamoru's trace was complete. The only thing keeping him from running off to save Usagi was the fact that she was moving. So, Mamoru sat fuming and watching the dot move on the computer screen.

The generals sat quietly waiting for the wrath of their prince to come forth. Once the group was all seated Mamoru addressed them without looking up. "It is a good thing this wasn't an emergency." he said sarcasticallly. "I have been tracking her for the last hour. Whoever has her is taking her out of Tokyo. So I am going to start following them tonight and will contact you via communicator when I have a set location. Have Selene contact the police and get a missing persons report filed. I have the feeling this is a human." With that said he got up and headed for the door.

The generals looked from one to the another before calling, "Mamoru."

Mamoru turned and looked unimpressed as he faced the group. Kenji chose to address his older brother, "Mom would never forgive me if I let you go out and get yourself hurt. Atleast let one of us come with you."

Mamoru's face softened at his brother's words, "Alright, either Motoki or you can come with me." Turned to leave before adding, "I will be leaving from my apartment in an hour be there or be square"

A little while later, Mamoru stood in his apartment packing an overnight bag. His eyes kept falling to that long ago christmas picture. /I will save you, Usako. I promise./ The link had been deadly quiet since the scream almost three hours ago now. /I promised you six years ago and I intend to keep it!/

Finally just before four in the afternoon when Mamoru opened the door heading down to his car to begin chasing after his true love. As Mamoru headed down the hall he almost ran over two teens coming up the hallway. "Whoa, Mamoru. We are here and not late either. "

Mamoru didn't even smile at Motoki's comments, " Let's go! She is either dead or unconscious, lets hope for the latter otherwise I may have a murder on my hands."

Both Kenji and Motoki had decided to accompany Mamoru and frowned at the comment made about murder. By four o'clock the trio was on the road Motoki taking car of watching the tracker on the laptop and Kenji sitting quietly in the back. Mamoru put off the aura to stay quiet unless being useful. It was about six when the tracker finally stopped. " They have stopped in the rural town of Izushi, southwest of Kyoto." Motoki said.

It was almost ten at night when the trio reached Izushi and it would have been a night in the car if Kenji and Mamoru didn't have relatives in Izushi; that had welcomed them to stay after Kenji had called them from the car while enroute.

Being raised in Kyoto, alot of relatives lived in and around the historical city. Tonight they would be guests for Kenji's Aunt Sumiko and Uncle Saburo. The couple had three young children in grade school but were kind enough to offer the three teens housing for the night. All Mamoru could think of was finding Usagi but his family and friends out voted him, and he was stuck in the crowded house and forced to rest so he would have his strength in the morning.

Dawn found Mamoru sleeping on the window sil. Kenji awoke to a missing brother and a note. "Kenji & Motoki, I am sorry but I awoke shortly after the son and cannot wait any longer to find her. I will return with her or not at all. You can use the communicator to contact me. Mamoru --- Pst thank auntie and uncle for the hospitality." Kenji read to Motoki. The two looked to one another and then back at the note before excusing themselfs and racing off to find Mamoru.

Elsewhere ins Izushi, Usagi awoke to the sun. Unsure of where she was, who she was with, or how long she had been out, quietly looked around. It didn't take long for her to find out she was strapped to a bed and that she wasn't in Tokyo anymore. The sun was more brilliant, more like when she visited Obaa-san's summer house in the outskirts of Kyoto... it was then she realized who she was with. / No, the only one who would drug me and take me out of Tokyo would be... Toshio. Mamo-chan, please hurry and save me./ Usagi could feel Mamoru searching for her and she didn't know how but he was close.

Mamoru had been following the map and the mini-computer's lock for about two hours when he felt her fear and then her prayer for him to find her. /Usako? Usako, can you hear me?/

It being only about eight in the morning he hadn't expected crowds to deter him from his goal but in the more rural areas of course the day starts with the sun and sometimes before, but he knew he was getting close. /Mamo-chan? Oh, Mamo-chan. Where are you? Where am I? I am so glad to hear you./

Mamoru smiled at least she was ok. /We are both in Izushi, near Kyoto. Hearing you has brought joy back to my heart after you screamed yesterday I was scared ... that I had lost you./

/Never. But Toshio... no, he is coming.../ With that a scream filled the town. The scream of a teen in desparation and fear.


	9. Izushi

**Disclaimer: This chapter contains ADULT CONTENT and may not be suitable for all ages; **

Usagi lay there tied to the bed telepathically talking to Mamoru when she hears someone coming. The door opened to reveal a blond haired man with hazel eyes entered the room with an evil glint in his eyes. "Welcome home, Usagi Serenity Masako. You thought you could hide from me but daddy always knows his little girl."

"Get away from me. I am Usagi Serenity Tsukino; I don't know who you are or what you want with me." Usagi lied; then screamed as loud as she could praying that it would help Mamoru find her or draw attention from passer-byres.

Elsewhere in the town, a scream penetrates the afternoon air, Mamoru's head jerks skyward. Everyone seems to be aware but ignoring the earth shattering screams. /How can someone turn a blind eye or a deaf ear to a scream like that/ Mamoru asked himself as he took to the alleys to try and find his way to the source of the heart wrenching scream.

Toshio raised his hand and slapped Usagi across the face. "Don't lie to your father, Usagi. It isn't lady like, besides your eyes tell me that you know exactly who I am. Six years ago, you were a bad girl and got daddy in a lot of trouble. Now it is time for your punishment." Toshio Mariko told his young daughter. "They tell me you are doing excellent in school and will be graduating this year but you can't be old enough to graduate yet, are you?" He said tracing her legs seductively. "No, you were only eight when they took you away and it has been six years and one month since, I've been keeping track so I know just how long to punish you. This makes you eight plus six which equals fourteen."

Usagi shivered in fear as Toshio pulled his belt from its place around his waist and raised it up and brought it down on her bare legs. Usagi screamed out in pain, silently praying that someone would save her. "Now, seeing as you never attended school under my care it makes me wonder how you somehow ended up ahead of the other brats. The only think that I can think of..." Again he raised the belt. "Is that you disobeyed me and were going to the library." with that the belt came down across her breasts, Usagi although screaming in pain thanked whoever had allowed her to still be wearing her shirt and bra.

"Now, it has been too long, Serenity. It is time for you to show how much you love your daddy." Usagi tried to pull away in fear; this is how it had started on that horrible day six years ago. He had called her "Serenity" and made her show him how much she "loved him."

Mamoru heard Usagi scream at least twice since the initial scream of fear and he could feel her fear and pain as he wandered the streets searching for any sign of them. Several more time he heard her scream, some sounded like screams of pleasure paired with fear. "What are you doing to her, Toshio? I will kill you if you have hurt her." Mamoru asked the wind.

Toshio let his hands wander around the athletic and well defined body of his fourteen year old daughter. He could feel her shudder under his touch, it encouraged him. The fear that he caused her and the adrenaline from the forbidden act fed an unhealthy appetite for control. Any time she screamed she got slapped; any time she pulled away the belt picked a target and left a burning red mark. Soon Usagi was forced to remember the power that Toshio held over her. In her mind she was once again the scared, timid eight year old cowering under her father's power and control - exactly what Toshio wanted.

Before Toshio even entered Usagi's womanhood her body was lined with red burn marks from his leather belt. In some areas welts were forming, and she winced as Toshio ran his fingers along them. Usagi was petrified anything she did seemed to result in punishment and Toshio seemed to enjoy punishing her. Telepathically she reached out to Mamoru showing him how she felt and she could feel him near but yet so far away. A tear rolled down her cheek, which resulted in a lighter burn on her cheek. Biting back the urge to scream or even whimper, Usagi closed her eyes.

"Oh, no you don't. You will watch and FEEL **everything** that I am going to do to you. We have six years to make up for and you don't know what trouble you got daddy into. But don't worry you **will **learn." as he pulled her hair forcing her to look at him. Toshio laughed at the look of terror on Usagi's face. "The best part of this is no one knows where we are," Toshio laughed.

/Hurry, Mamo-chan. Please Hurry. / Usagi whispered telepathically.

Meanwhile Motoki and Kenji were frantically searching for Mamoru, who seemed to have completely disappeared. The town seemed to have a mind of its own, even the map that they were given seemed to be wrong. Finally Kenji stepped up; "Follow me." with that Kenji closed his eyes and brought back the memories of Rei, Mamoru and him running around Izushi, creating a mental map. Then summoning abilities of Nephrite he found Endymion's spirit and was able to place it on the map. Motoki looked at Kenji as though he was crazy when he started walking with his eyes closed. "Follow me, no matter what. Don't loose sight of me, I don't have the energy to do this more than once, twice maybe if I truly have to. So don't get lost."

Motoki nodded and took Kenji's hand, letting the younger boy lead him. After the first few walking straight through walls that weren't walls Motoki closed his eyes as well. So the two teens walked through Izushi with their eyes closed in search of the ever moving Mamoru.

Mamoru couldn't stay still and was panicking the longer that Usagi was with Toshio the more harm that he could do. But Mamoru was helpless every corner he turned seemed to take him back to the same square. Eventually he collapsed from exhaustion, the fact that he hadn't eaten before leaving the house or brought anything with him didn't help. Even the mental screams could not bring Mamoru back to the conscious world.

Usagi felt Mamoru go unconscious and almost let another tear fall the only thing to stop her...the fear of being burned again. Toshio had left the room for a bit to get something to eat. Knowing that she wouldn't get that luxury she tried not to think of it. She thought of Selene, the outers and the generals, and wondered where they had all been when Toshio had grabbed her. Whether or not she was being missed and with no witnesses she let some of those bottled up tears fall.

In Tokyo the night before... Selene was furious that at all involved that they had let her down. The outer senshi had NEVER let her down and to fail this badly was disgraceful. As soon as she had heard that Usagi had gone missing she had marched down to the police station and demanded to talk to the head inspector. After waiting close to three hours she was directed in to an office on the top floor where a man of about fifty sitting behind a desk buried beneath piles and piles of paper. "How can I help you, miss?"

"My grand-daughter is missing, most likely kidnapped by her biological father who was just released for murder and child abuse!" Selene was irate.

"And why are you telling me this? I have plenty of officers that could have taken a missing persons report, and you could have been home hours ago."

The inspector seemed to be like every other cop that she had dealt with, "Every time I deal with one of those men I get told to shut up and stop worrying. This same grand-daughter was abused from the age of four until she was eight because I couldn't get her to admit what was happening or prove it. It took him messing up and abusing her publicly to save her. When I called a week ago saying that he had come and threatened her, I was told no proof equals nothing you can do. Now she is missing most likely in his care where if nothing is done she will die and that blood will be on your hands!" Selene screamed.

"Miss, I am sorry that your grand-daughter is missing but I have been working almost seventy-two hours straight..."

"Inspector, if my grand-daughter dies, be well aware I will sue this police station for her death and your incompetence. I advise that you either get me someone higher than you or find my grand-daughter alive. Here is all the paper work on her disappearance including a picture of her." With that Selene left the Inspector's office and headed to deal with the Senshi and Shitennou.


	10. Powers of the Moon

**RECAP:**

Usagi felt Mamoru go unconscious and almost let another tear fall the only thing to stop her...the fear of being burned again. Toshio had left the room for a bit to get something to eat. Knowing that she wouldn't get that luxury she tried not to think of it. She thought of Selene, the outers and the generals, and wondered where they had all been when Toshio had grabbed her. Whether or not she was being missed and with no witnesses she let some of those bottled up tears fall.

"Inspector, if my grand-daughter dies, be well aware I will sue this police station for her death and your incompetence. I advise that you either get me someone higher than you or find my grand-daughter alive. Here is all the paper work on her disappearance including a picture of her." With that Selene left the Inspector's office and headed to deal with the Senshi and Shitennou.

**Chapter 10: Powers of the Moon**

Usagi was petrified as she heard Toshio returning, she could smell alcohol. /He's been drinking. That is not a good thing for me./ As Toshio entered the room stumbling and smelling of sake Usagi gulped she knew what was coming and feared the damage. She closed her eyes to block out what was inevitably coming and instead of blocking it out she relived that morning six years ago.

**flashback...**

**Eight year old Usagi awoke to someone carressing her chest. Slowly opening her eyes she found her father, Toshio, drunkenly carressing her chest and pelvic areas. She screamed. He slapped, "Serenity, be quiet and show me how much you love me." **

**The child was petrified and by the time she was left alone she was sore and bloody. Tramatized by not knowing what he had taken from her in the acts he had done to her. It took her close to two hours to get to the bathroom and finish washing due to the pain her father had caused her. The blood that was caked in her hair was a completely different story. **

**Once she felt presentable Usagi snuck downstairs and grabbed some fruit snacks and a box of cereal and raced back up to her room and to her sanctuary to read.**

**end flashback...**

Toshio approached the petrified teen and asked, "Ready to show me how much you love me?"

Usagi's eyes flew open, the ocean blue eyes tinted with silver. These were not the eyes of Usagi Serenity Mariko or Usagi Serenity Tsukino, they were the eyes of Princess Serenity, Royal daughter of Queen Serenity, desendant of Selene Goddess of the Moon and heir to the Universe. "You will not come near me in any form. Nor will you violate this holy temple of Selene." The voice echoed and the cresent moon that appeared on her forehead flashed to life. A pillar of power and light encompassed the blonde and flung the attacker into the wall knocking him unconcsious. The pillars power dissipated into the surrounding town healing its inhabitants and removing the manifestations.

Endymion awoke in an alley feeling the surge of power of his Princess. "Serenity..." Endymion bolted toward the moonbeam that only his love could call forth, knowing that it meant she was in dire need.

Motoki and Kenji had stopped for lunch when they felt the power flare and saw the moonbeam erupt. Going on their instincts they charged off towards it knowing that is where Mamoru would be or be heading.

Endymion was beside himself when he reached the moonbeam and found it encompassing a small house. Looking in the window he saw his angel lying sprawled on the bed private parts being exposed through ripped clothing. Endymion was appalled! Taking out the shutters with his sword, he climbed through the window. Quickly moving to the bed he swept Serenity into his arms. "Oh, Selene! Please let her be alright."

Toshio opened his eyes to find a man in partial armor holding his daughter. "Get taa way frrom meye draughtaa!"

Endymion didn't even look up as he raised his sword and pointed it at Toshio, "One: You are drunk; Two: If you treat your daughter like this then you shouldn't be a father; Three: If you come near her I will slit you from navel to nasal; Do I make myself clear?" Endymion growled at the older man.

In a flash of golden light an actual angel appeared. Toshio stumbled backwards, "That is right you remember me, even in your drunken state don't you?" Came the sing-song voice. Her hair was sunrise orange her eyes sparkled silver, a sky blue dress accented her features. "I have watched you torment and harm my daughter long enough. I was helpless to help her before but know that as she gets stronger as will I and you will feel my wrath." Threatened the angel.

Toshio stuttered and staggered away from the apparition and knight. It was after the front door slammed that the angelic form addressed Endymion as he reverted back to Mamoru. "I am Serenity Luna Mariko, Usagi's mother.Please watch out for her and protect her as you did back on the moon. Tell her I love her."

"No, Okaa-san. Please don't leave me again." Usagi called to the spirit.

"I am sorry, my moon bunny, but I have to. Know I am always with you." With that Serenity Mariko disappeared and Usagi collapsed into Mamoru's arms.

Outside the house a few minutes earlier, Motoki and Kenji rounded the corner to see a man running as if for his life run past them shoving them out of the way. Looking around they could find nothing to scare the man and so continued to the house that was still pulsing with energy even with the moonbeam dissipated. The found their way through the house and to a bedroom near the back where they found both Prince and Princess holding each other in an embrace.

"I am sorry I was late the other day. If I had been on time we could have avoided this." Mamoru confessed.

"It wasn't your fault. If I hadn't gone off shopping then he wouldn't have had the opportunity." Usagi argued.

"As much as I don't want to be held responsible... it was our fault." the couple turned to face Kenji. "If the general or senshi that was suppose to be shadowing you had been doing their job then we would have been able to prevent it either way."

Usagi looked down at her almost non-existent clothing, blushed and pulled anything near up to cover her bare skin. Mamoru noticed and pulled her close and whispered something into her ear. Usagi nodded at what was suggested and in a flash of light stood there as Princess Serenity. "You can where the dress until we get you some modern clothes." Again Usagi nodded.

Mamoru got an epiphany, "Kenji, could you and Motoki go and find something suitable for Usagi please?" The two nodded getting the hint and left.

Mamoru turned to Usagi, "Now, that we are alone tell me what is wrong?"

Usagi turned away ashamed, "I have problems dealing with pretty much any male after what happened with Toshio, and todays events brought it all back. It took me almost a year before I could hold my Uncle's hand. I don't mean to be cold but I..." Usagi started sobbing.

"It's ok, Usako. I am here, I won't let that happen again." Mamoru said holding her close and rubbing her back.

By the time Kenji and Motoki arrived back with clothing Usagi had calmed down and her and Mamoru sat playing chess with a chess set they found. Usagi again went silent. Mamoru looked up, "I'll be right back, Usako. I am just going into the hall to talk to them ok?" Usagi nodded and Mamoru motioned for the two to lead the way.

"Usako is having issues with apparently any male but me. I have called and purchased train tickets for the two of you for this evening. Usako and I will be back in Tokyo in a few days, I am going to take her to the hot springs to help her relax. I have contacted Selene and she will be expecting you tonight. Tomorrow she wants to meet with all the senshi and generals, she has my authorization to deal with the punishment as she sees fit."

Both Motoki and Kenji looked at each other they knew what that meant. Even on earth the reputation of Queen Serenity's wrath was well known and feared. "We will see you in Tokyo in a few days then, just in time to go back to school."

"Good-bye, Usagi feel better." Kenji called into the room as him and Motoki handed Mamoru the bags of clothing and left.

Mamoru returned to the room and handed Usagi the clothing which she happily tried on. After picking out an outfit Mamoru talked her into going to visit her parents at Selene's home in Kyoto. So after picking up his stuff from his relatives they hit the road destination Kyoto.


	11. Family

The drive to Kyoto was quiet, Mamoru understood that this was very hard for her to do. Usagi was silent in reflection as she was unsure of how she would react to her "papa", also in fear that Toshio would find her again. They had talked to Selene the night before and she had promised Usagi that she would take care of it but Usagi was still uneasy. Ikuko and Kenji were waiting when Mamoru pulled up, he had briefed them on Usagi's "condition".

"Oh, Usagi, I was so worried when Mamoru called us last night." Ikuko said running and hugging Usagi.

Kenji eyed Mamoru and approached Usagi. "Can your papa get a hug?" Usagi slowly nodded and cautiously hugged him. Kenji hugged her fiercely.

Usagi felt something wet on her cheek and pulled away to find her father crying, "Papa, what is wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I wasn't there to protect you, just like I wasn't there to protect her; also, you're scared of me again. I promised myself the day you called me "papa" and jumped in my arms that you would never fear me again." Kenji said his sobs audible to all around. Ikuko looked on with sympathy as the teen held her papa at arms length.

"Papa, I am not scared of you. I am weary of what you will think of me now. I was foolish enough to allow him to kidnap me and then the things he did to me and I could do nothing to stop him. If anything I fear him and I fear males that I don't know enough to fully trust not to hurt me. But I do not fear you." Usagi said strengthening her hold on her papa. Tears now falling down her cheeks, "I am sorry for hurting you, Papa. You've been nothing but kind to me and then I hurt you again."

"You didn't hurt me, I am just glad your safe in my arms again." Kenji pulled away wiped his tears on his sleeve and led Usagi into the house. It was a small house on the edge of Kyoto. Off of the entrance way to the left was the living room across from the dinning room. The kitchen was at the back of th house looking out on the garden. Upstairs there were five bedrooms, one was Selene's at the top of the stairs and the four ones further back used to belong to her children. One was always set up like a nursery, which was next to Selene's room; one had belonged to Serenity, another to Kenji, and lastly a spare room. Kenji and Ikuko were sharing his old room. Usagi normally took Serenity's old room, as normal, and Mamoru was to take the spare room.

The two couples sat in the kitchen catching up and for Mamoru getting to know them. Kenji was impressed that his most likely son-in-law was very wealthy. Just before supper Mamoru had asked to speak to Kenji in private. After arriving before noon it was around ten when they had finished and the two coupes headed up to bed. Mamoru kissed Usagi gently before going to his own room. Ikuko and Kenji smiled as they watched from the door to their room. As Kenji slept holding his wife he asked her, "Do you think they will be happy?"

"I think that they love each other very much. Why do you ask?" Ikuko asked as she re-adjusted so she could see her husbands face.

"Mamoru asked me today that when they graduate if I would bless their marriage. He said he knows she is still only going to be around fifteen or sixteen but he couldn't live without her, even if I asked him to wait till she was of age he would." Kenji explained.

"Is that what you two were talking about for the hour you were on that walk."

Kenji nodded, "Mamoru is heir to the Rhea fortune. He was trying to prove to me he could and would take care of her. Mamoru said he knew how much my aproval would mean to Usagi. He has a ring for her already. It would suit her. He said he bought it last year."

"What did you say to blessing their relationship?" Ikuko inquired.

"I told him as long as she got all the education she wanted that I would bless the relationship. As for when they could get married it would be up to them but I would prefer her to be the age of consent, meaning at least seventeen." Kenji paused, "He said that he could wait three years as long as he was able to continue a relationship with her during that time."

Ikuko smiled, "I didn't think any man would ever get your approval to marry Usagi. I am glad that she has you and Mamoru. When the time comes yes I think they will be very happy." Ikuko answered as she rolled over to get some sleep.

Kenji lay awake for another hour lost in his thoughts. Around midnight he got up and walked across the hall to check on Usagi. As he peered through the doorway he almost thought he was looking in on his sister as he did when he couldn't sleep. Something about watching Serenity sleep always seemed to calm him, the same was true for her daughter. He heard something and turned... coming face to face with Mamoru.

Mamoru bowed low, "Gomen, I heard something and was concerned that it may have been Toshio."

Kenji nodded, "Nope, just a father that couldn't sleep. I don't know what it is about woman in this family they seem to have this calming effect especially when they sleep."

"Princess Serenity had it too. Sometimes I would sneak to the moon just to watch her sleep, don't know if she ever found out about that." Mamoru chuckled softly.

"No, she didn't but now I do," Usagi said as she smiled at the men from the bed. "I am not going to bite, you can come in." she laughed.

The men chuckled and approached her, "I am just going to say good-night and go back to bed. Good-night, my angel." Kenji said as he kissed her forehead and left the room.

"I guess I should go to..."

"No, Mamo-chan, can you please stay? I feel safer with you here." with a nod from Kenji, Mamoru settled down next to Usagi. Usagi snuggled into his embrace and within minutes the two were asleep.

Ikuko found Kenji watching the two sleep, "Hold it right there, who are you? and what have you done with my husband?"

Kenji chuckled, "He is still here. Maybe he is just learning that his little girl isn't so little any more."

Ikuko laughed as Kenji sighed, "Come on they are getting some sleep, how about you and I get some?" Kenji nodded and took one last at the sleeping couple and followed Ikuko to bed.

The next morning found Ikuko and Kenji waving good-bye to the younger couple as Mamoru drove away toward the hot springs with a smiling Usagi at his side.

In Tokyo, Selene had distributed punishment. The outer senshi, including Pluto, were to spend eight hours a day in the cosmos training while keeping a "b" average in there courses and working their jobs. This was easier on Hotaru and Setsuna as neither had jobs but it was still exhausting having a 32 hour day. The Shitennou were put to labor work until Mamoru came to decide what was a suitable punishment. Although he had told her it was her choice, they were his guard and would need to learn to abide by his punishments.

By the time Usagi and Mamoru had returned from the hot springs Usagi was still shy around males but was not nearly as timid as the first day with Motoki and Kenji. Ikuko and Kenji would be returning from Kyoto and Selene, no one actually knew where she was going. No one had time to worry about where Selene was going not with school was only two days away and another adventure about to begin...

999999999999999999999999

_**Well there you have it. I know some of you are thinking that Kenji was too excepting of Mamoru but baring in mind that Mamoru had saved Usagi twice from Toshio and expressed plans to marry and care for her. Not to mention he is a very wealthy youth. The next book will be out hopefully by the tenth of February, (my 3 anniversary is this weekend:))**_--_**- Book Two will be the start of the Dark Kingdom arc with Jadeite. Chapters should be about the same length but some episodes may be cut do to changes made to the origional story in this story. **_

_**hope you all enjoyed the story **_

_**Tsukia **_


	12. Book 2

Knowing You: Book 2 --- Is now up!!

Mamoru saved Usagi six years ago; Now after meeting up again they face new challenges and an enemy from another Universe. Read as how Usagi and Mamoru deal with the Dark Kingdom with some new friends and some old aquaintences.

I don't own any of the sailor moon characters nor to I pretend to; Some characters are of my own creation and please ask before using them. If you don't read book 1 you may not understand what is going on. Apart from Chapter 1 the other chapters are going to be somewhat long and so updates will be every two weeks to a month :(

Thanks to all who read and reviewed Book 1, I hope you will bear with me and enjoy Book 2.


End file.
